


How can I forget your tender smile

by Ivaylo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo
Summary: It's the day Cassian has to leave for a solo mission and Jyn doesn't want him to leave.





	How can I forget your tender smile

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for "Tender" @therebelcaptainnetwork on tumblr. Hugely inspired by the song "Tom the Model" by Beth Gibbons and the Rusting Man
> 
> \- How can I forget your tender smile  
> Moments that I have shared with you  
> Our hearts may break [...]  
> And there's nothing I can do  
> So do what you're gotta do  
> And don't misunderstand me  
> You know you don't ever have to worry 'bout me -

 The first rays of sunlight shining through the small window of their quarters soften his edges. Cassian’s often furrowed face lays calmly next to Jyn.

In his sleep he almost looks like the man he could have been, if the Empire hadn’t taken everything away from him. He looks so peaceful.

Jyn has to resist the urge to brush away a loose strand of hair falling onto his forehead. To touch him before he has to leave. She doesn’t want to wake him. Not yet. Although she wishes too. He needs all the rest he can get.

When Cassian opens his eyes, they are met by green ones. Deeper than the darkest forest he has ever seen. He smiles tenderly at Jyn. In those golden hours of the early morning, these private moments shared between them, he feels so lucky to have her. To witness her truest form. Without any of her guarding shields.

But the smile of Jyn is only half heartedly. Her eyes full of worry and her breath a sigh. He shifts closer, still being able to meet her eyes and cups her cheek in his left hand.

His upcoming mission hangs above them like a dark cloud. It will take him deep into the Empire’s territory and he will go alone. For once it’s actually the safest way but Jyn still wants to have is back or at least know that K2 will be there.

She avoids his gaze. “I need you.” Her voice almost fails her at this confession and she tries to swallow her fear away but she can’t stop the tear running down her face. Cassian’s thumb strokes at the corner of her eye. He is still smiling at her. Not that bright smile which lights up his whole face but the sad one, only she gets to see.

Cassian searches for her hand under the blanket. He tangles his fingers in hers and shuffles even closer to kiss away the tear. He wraps his free arm around her head so that she is pressed against his chest.

He places his lips on her forehead. As if it would help her sadness.

But it does. Of course it does. And after a several synchronized breaths Jyn moves their hands up, pressing a kiss on the back of his, smiling. “Don’t worry about me.”


End file.
